Late Night
by lishbug
Summary: Olivia works the case of a college dorm rape. Alex helps a young girl, we all know. Elliot is worried about his children. OA. see authors note. Lifelines 1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all who read my Broken Olivia series. This particular story could be the start of a whole new series, you could almost call it a "season 2." I enjoyed the original characters that I had in my first series so I will bring them back, however you don't need to necessarily read the first series to understand them as I will reintroduce the few that I'm going to use. I'll give you a quick run down of my SVU world. Liv and Alex are living together, after much growth on Liv's part. Alex now being back from WP is teaching a course at Hudson U and working with SVU so she has a full plate. That's really all you need to know, I think. Also I realize that Kathleen might be out of character, and you'll just have to deal, sorry. Sorry for the long note. Peace, enjoy Lishbug

Late Night

1.

Detective Olivia Benson tossed one last folder onto the top of her ever growing outbox. She stole a glance at her watch and noticed that she had been sitting there doing work for over 3 hours. They had a fairly quiet day at the precinct. Most of the morning was spent in meetings with Huang about a new case they picked up a few days ago. The afternoon was used interviewing a suspect for a different case and this evening they had been doing all the paperwork that had built up over the last week.

Detective Elliot Stabler looked up from his own file to watch his partner toss another one away. He had been on the same file for about a half-hour. He had too much on his mind. He had been worried about his daughter Kathleen. She had become distant and withdrawn the last month. Neither he nor his wife could get through to her. She seemed to be pushing them both away the more they tired.

/a little bit before, at another location/

ADA Alexandra Cabot unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with her partner. Stepping inside she flipped on the light and began her nighttime ritual. Olivia had called earlier in the evening and said she would be home late, so Alex had decided to just stay at the office finishing up some paperwork, less she would have to bring home for the weekend. A refreshed Alex nestled into the couch with a book and tea, ready to start the weekend as soon as possible. With a schedule like her's and Olivia's you were never sure when a weekend would get cut short.

/back with our detectives/

Olivia looked curiously across the desk at her partner. He had zoned out again. He had been pretty out of it all week.

"Elliot." She said, concern laced into her voice.

"Hmm. Yes Olivia." Elliot replied shaking his thoughts away.

"You want to get out of here, its after quitting time and you haven't gotten anymore work done in the last hour. We could go grab a late dinner."

"Um, I don't know… yeah sure."

Elliot closed up his file and stood joining Olivia as they put on their coats and exited the precinct into the crisp November night.

Olivia and Elliot took a seat in the back of Vinny's Place. They placed their usual orders of Spaghetti and Meatballs for Elliot and Ravioli for Olivia. After their drinks of two Diet Cola's were placed in front of them Olivia got down to business.

"Alright Elliot, spill." Olivia looked at him over her glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot looked right back at her.

"Look El, I know something is up, you have been distant all week. What's going on partner."

Elliot sighed, looked into his glass for answers then started talking.

"I don't know what up Liv. It's Kathleen. She's changed so much in the last few months and Kathy and I don't really know what's going on. I feel like a terrible father. She won't talk to me anymore like she used to. She used to turn to Kathy and I when she was hurting or just wanted to talk and now she won't. I don't know what's going on, but she is distant, avoidant, and secretive. I don't think it is anything very serious, I don't think she is on drugs, and I don't think, God I hope no one has hurt her. Liv I just don't know."

Olivia listened carefully as Elliot rambled on. His frustration and confusion was evident in his voice and posture. She took a moment for him to relax before she spoke.

"I've known Kathleen for quite some time now. I think that when she is ready she will come to you and Kathy. And she should know. That for whatever reason, if she feels she can't talk to you, she can come to Alex or myself. You know that, no matter what she has people to turn to. All she needs to know is that you and Kathy love her, she will come to you when she is ready, trust me El, growing up as a girl is hard. She is a freshman in College now; things get rough, confusing. You're away from home for long extended periods of time. And Elliot I'm here for you too, you can come talk to me, Kathy too. Alright, I know I don't have kids of my own but I see yours as little nieces and nephew."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and nodded, he was afraid to talk at this point, he hated loosing his composure. He was just so passionate about his children. Their food was placed out before them and they settled into light happy talk and silence for the reminder of the meal.

/Meanwhile back at the apartment/

Alex had got to about page 3 of her book when the phone rang. Reaching behind her Alex picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Um hi, Alex?"

"Speaking"

"Hi, this is um Kathleen, Elliot's daughter."

"Oh hi Kathleen, do you want to talk to Olivia because she is not here right now, I think she and your dad are having dinner tonight and working on files."

"No, no actually I was hoping to get you." Kathleen replied almost too quickly.

"Oh really, what can I do for you kiddo." Alex switched ears with the phone to make it more comfortable.

"Actually I'd really appreciate, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to come pick me up."

Alex sat up a little straighter at the request.

"Is everything okay, are you hurt, do I need to call your father?" Alex started rattling off questions.

"Look, Alex really I'm fine, sorta, I'm not hurt I don't need SVU if that's what you're worried about I just really want to get picked up. I really just want to talk to someone, and you came to mind and really I can call someone else." Alex could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"No of course not, you called I'm coming I didn't mean to sound, look Kathleen where are you?"

"Um… actually I'm at a party in my dorm… I'm calling from my cell outside."

"Alright well why don't you step inside so you're not completely alone and I'll be over in a few minutes okay."

"Okay thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, just hang in there Kathleen I'm coming."

Alex swung off the couch, scooped up her jacket and keys, scribbled a quick note to Olivia, incase she came home while she was gone and fled down the stairs to the parking garage. She wound her way through town on her way to Hudson U.

/Olivia and Elliot at the restaurant/

After the check came and they argued over whose turn it was to pay, they headed back out into the night.

Elliot's cell phone went of in a flurry of musical tones.

"Stabler… Okay Cap… yeah we'll be there… no problem… of course… we'll see you in a few."

"We got a call?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, dorm party at Hudson gone wrong. Victim is at the hospital, Cragen wants us to go there first."

Olivia and Elliot strode into the hospital and flashed their badges at the Emergency room's front desk.

"I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler, we got a call about a rape victim from Hudson."

"Ah yes right this way detectives." The nurse had them follow her into a curtained area toward the back of the ER.

Upon seeing the girl alone in the room Olivia decided to go in and Elliot went in search of her doctor with the nurse.

"Hi there, I'm Detective Benson, I was hoping you and I could have a little chat." Olivia showed the girl her badge and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Hi."

"What's your name sweetheart?" Olivia asked as she pulled a pad from her coat pocket.

"Emily."

"Okay, and how old are you Emily?"

"19"

"Alright. Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

Emily took a deep shuddering breath and started talking. She just wanted to get this over with.

"I had been studying all evening, I was lying in my bed with my books when I must have dosed of from all the reading. Well most of my floor is freshman except my roommate, myself, our RA and two rooms at the end of the hall. Well the floor above us is mostly juniors and seniors so they were throwing a Friday night party up there, the whole building was invited. Most of my floor was going, so I heard. Anyway my roommate was at the party, and I was going to join but I had fallen asleep. One of the guys from the party must have come to look for me later but he ended up getting into my room and… and he raped me." Emily finished in a small voice.

"Okay, you're being very brave Emily, I'm proud of you. Now we have to take a rape kit. My partner Detective Stabler, went to get your doctor."

"Will you stay with me."

"Of course." Olivia smiled down at the young woman lying on the bed.

"Did you say Stabler."

"Yeah, Elliot my partner."

"I know a Stabler, Kat, she lives on my floor a few rooms down, she's a freshman."

"Really. Okay here is the Doctor, are you ready?"

"I guess so."

/meanwhile back with Alex/

Kathleen had gotten in the car, buckled up and traveled back to the apartment with Alex in complete silence.

After settling down on the couch each with a cup of warm tea, Alex really took in the sight of the young woman in front of her.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Kathleen broke the silence finally.

"You're welcome." Alex said as lifted her cup to her mouth.

"Look, I just really need to talk to someone about this, I'm just so confused, it's really hard to say."

"Take your time, its okay."

"I…I don't know what to do. I've never felt quite like this before. I mean I have but not with this. I'm so confused and frustrated. And I know my parents won't get it. I don't feel comfortable talking to Olivia about it."

"Its okay, I won't say anything until you're ready to talk. Just take your time."

"I… she… we… she… k… kissed me. It um I ah have been dealing with some stuff in my head for a while, and well this really didn't help."

Kathleen stopped and waited expecting something from Alex, a lashing, a laugh, something. Alex didn't say anything she knew Kathleen wasn't finished yet.

"I mean I've had crushes and dated guys before, but always in the back of my mind I've thought about the different girls I've seen around. I see some I want to get to know them better, you know like I would think about a guy like that. I… I just she kissed me and I… I liked it and now I'm all confused even more… my parents are going to flip out on me."

Kathleen had tears running down her face.

"When did this happen Kat?" Alex finally spoke.

"Um a few days ago." Kathleen was wiping tears off her cheeks. Alex handed her a tissue.

"It will be alright Kathleen, trust me, in the end it will all be okay. I'm sure your parents won't be that bad." Alex said placing a hand on Kathleen's knee as reinforcement.

"When did you tell you're parents?" Kathleen asked still not able to actually look at Alex.

"Well lets see, my mom knew when I was in high school, she found out when I had my Girlfriend over for a Saturday, that believe me was embarrassing. She caught us kissing in the backyard. We thought everyone was gone from the grounds that afternoon. She was upset; thought she did something wrong, but in the end she still loves me. My father on the other hand I didn't tell him until I was out of college. He was good about it, he told me he loved me and to be careful. I almost think he knew anyway so he was already use to the fact."

"Thanks I'm still really confused, but I think I feel a little better knowing that someone knows."

"Well its late, so why don't you just stay the night here and I'll make pancakes in the morning."

"Okay, when is Olivia coming home?"

"Well I'd say soon, it's almost 1. She was working the late shift with your dad tonight. I think they switched out with Fin and Munch, so they could have the weekend off."

"Okay, um sure I'll stay that sounds good."

Alex got Kathleen set up in the guestroom and went back to her book on the couch. She didn't get much reading done though. Her mind was focused on the young woman in the other room. Alex remembered how hard all this was.

Kathleen was lying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, every time she shut her eyes she could see images in her head, some good, some bad, but all of them sleep inhibiting.

Alex could hear the key in the door and see the light from the hall spill into the entryway.

Olivia shut the door behind her and ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be a rough case, however there really wasn't much that could be done now until Monday. Everything had been sent to the right labs and the paper work was completed to this point. Emily was going to spend the night in the hospital. Then her parents were on their way from upstate first thing in the morning. Fin and Munch were going to canvas the dorm tomorrow. Olivia and Elliot will join back up on Monday morning.

Olivia hung her coat on the wall peg and kicked her shoes of into the growing pile on the floor. She came around the partition separating the entry from the living room and noticed Alex, book open, small light on, her focus on the wall across the room.

"Alex," Olivia whispered.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come home." Alex broke out of her zone.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia sat down on the couch, easing behind Alex to hold her.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind we have an overnight guest." Alex leaned back onto Olivia's shoulder, enjoying the comforting feeling of being nestled in her lover's arms.

"Oh really, who might that be?"

"Kathleen."

"Kathleen Stabler." Olivia said in confusion.

"The one and only."

"What time did she get here?"

"About 10 or so. I went to pick her up?"

"Okay good she wasn't around the dorm then, we got a call about a rape, I guess they were having a party and a girl on her floor was raped."

/with Kathleen/

Kathleen heard Olivia come home, and hushed voices talking in the living room.

Her phone started vibrating just then, it was her father. She didn't want to answer but was sure that he would just keep calling till she did answer.

"Hi Dad." She spoke quietly.

"Hi Sweetheart, I just called your room, your roommate said you were out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. I'm at a friends place."

"Are you safe."

"Yeah." More than you know, she thought. "I'll call you back in the morning everyone else is asleep."

"Okay sweetheart, sweet dreams."

"Thanks Dad." I wish she thought as she shut her phone and rolled over to face the windows.

&&&

"So why did Kathleen come over?" Olivia asked as she rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Um well she just wanted to talk for a while, and it was late so I suggested that she stay here and we all have pancakes in the morning."

"Oh sounds good, well I'm going to get to bed, I wanted to be home hours ago but we got that call."

"Is everything going to come out okay with that?"

"Well our victim can't id her attacker, but we are waiting on DNA because there was no condom used. We just have to wait until Monday and hope this guy doesn't slip out or was a visiting student." Olivia explained as she untangled herself from Alex and the couch.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys will find him, then I'll put him away."

"That's my girl." Olivia kissed Alex before heading down the hall toward their room.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Olivia nodded.

As she approached the guest bedroom, Olivia peaked in on Kathleen. Her back was to the door and she appeared to be asleep except for the slight shudder to her shoulders.

Olivia carefully entered the room and looked in closer at Kathleen. Her heart broke for the young girl. She was curled up quietly crying.

"Kat," Olivia whispered, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

Kathleen swung around, wiping tears from her eyes in the process, putting on her mask of everything is fine.

"Olivia, Hi," Kathleen whispered back.

"Are you okay hunnie?" Olivia asked as she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so." Kat said so quietly Olivia wasn't sure if she heard her.

"What's going on Kat? Your mom and dad are all worried about you, now you're here. Are you hurt? Is someone bothering you?"

"No I'm not hurt. And no someone isn't bothering me. Look I don't really want to go over it again. I give Alex permission to tell you."

"Alright if you're sure." Alex spoke up; she had stopped to watch the exchange on her way to bed.

"I'm sure." Kathleen said as she rolled back over and went back to pretending to be asleep.

Olivia placed a comforting hand on Kathleen's back before getting up to go to her own room.

&&&

Olivia quickly showered, changed and crawled into bed, snuggling into Alex.

"What's going on here?" She asked once she was comfortable.

"Kathleen wanted to talk to me tonight about… well she has been confused about herself, and she is worried how Elliot and Kathy will take it, once she get the courage to tell them, that she is different."

"Wait what are you talking about? Kat's confused about herself?"

"Olivia, Kat is concerned because she has been having feelings, and confusion, and she is worried what it all means. And earlier this week her friend kissed her. Her friend a girl."

"Oh no. I'm sure Elliot and Kathy will be passionate about it, they love Kathleen and they are so worried about her."

"She wanted to ask me when and how I told my parents."

"Why didn't she want to talk to me?" Olivia asked a little hurt.

"She just didn't feel comfortable, she's known you for a while. And telling you is pretty close to telling her parents. I'm just a friend, you're practically family."

"Your family too."

"Yes but I'm more biased in this situation."

"I guess." Olivia said, satisfied with the explanation, she was just glad that Kathleen felt comfortable enough to talk to someone, she knows what it did to her when she wasn't talking about it.

"Let's go to sleep."

/the next morning/

Kathleen's body must have taken over and fallen asleep at some point. She lifted herself up and opened her eyes, rubbing them. Sun was pouring into the room. She glanced at her phone to get the time. All of a sudden the smell of pancakes and syrup and sausage drifted under her nose.

She swung her feet out of bed and followed her nose to the kitchen.

"Ahh Good Morning Kathleen." Alex smiled at her. She was at the stove pouring the last of the batter on a skillet.

Olivia was sitting at the table pouring Orange Juice into three glasses, she looked up and smiled at Kathleen.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Olivia asked, as she placed the carton of juice on the counter behind her.

"Um not really." Kathleen replied as she took a seat at the table.

Olivia nodded in understanding. Alex brought over the sausage and flipped the remaining pancake.

"So you got any plans for today?" Olivia asked Kathleen.

"No, I guess not, I really want to go back to my room and change."

"Well we can take you over there if you want. After breakfast of course, then maybe we can all spend the day together."

Alex placed the pancake plate down on the table and took a seat.

"Yeah Kathleen, Olivia and I were going to go shopping today all the Christmas displays are up this is the first weekend. Thanksgiving is less than a week away, can you believe it."

"Um sure why not. If you don't mind me tagging along."

"No, no of course not." Olivia and Alex said together.

"Okay."

/at Kathleen's dorm/

Olivia and Alex went inside with Kathleen, she wanted to show them her room and have them meet her roommate. As she passed Emily's room she saw the police tape on the door. She paused and looked at Olivia, a frown on her face.

"What happened? Do you know?" Panic evident in her voice.

"Honey why don't we go to your room and talk." Olivia nudged Kathleen further down the hall.

Once Kathleen had opened the door and noticed her roommate gone she ushered the two older women in.

"What happened?"

"Kathleen, there was a party upstairs last night and one of the girls on the floor ended up raped."

"Who?"

"Emily." Olivia hesitated at the confession.

Tears started running down her face, "Emily?"

Olivia nodded, she looked to Alex. Alex and Olivia each took a seat on either side of Kathleen on her bed. Kathleen turned her face into Olivia's strong shoulder and cried as Alex gently placed a hand on her back.

"How well do you know Emily, Kat?" Alex asked, after giving the girl a few minutes.

"We were friends." She said into Olivia's shoulder. "She… um… was the friend."

A/N: well I hit my 12-page count. And this seems to be a decent stopping place. So I'm not sure how far this story will take us. As I said before perhaps the start of the second series. We'll see I'll let you know. So the big question is… what is going to happen with Emily now, how are Olivia and Alex going to help them both and Elliot and Kathy. How will the case go. And the biggest one… should I continue or scrap.

Peace enjoy, review I love 'em, almost as much as I love writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well my reviewers and my muse have spoken. It continues.

Late Night

2

Alex and Olivia urged Kathleen to go take a shower and get dressed. With reluctance, Kathleen gathered her things and proceeded down the hall. She took her time in the shower, she was really unsure of everything right now. She really had to talk to Emily, but knew that now wasn't going to be a good time. Finally after thinking it over for a while she decided to stand by her new friend now during her rough time, and then when the time is right they will talk about everything. That was her plan anyway.

Kathleen reentered her room to find Alex, Olivia and Julie, her roommate. All sitting quietly in the room. She looked at each of them.

"So, you guys been introduced."

"Yup." Julie said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, I'm all set if you are." Kathleen addressed Alex and Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia said and all of them exited the dorm room.

Kathleen paused and looked at the door to Emily's room for a second, before continuing out of the building. Once outside Olivia started talking.

"Are you okay Kat?"

"Well, define okay. I'm kinda in shock now. This has been a very emotional week and now I just really want to stop thinking for a few hours."

"Alright, but listen if you need anything, talk, advice, whatever we're here, okay." Alex said as they climbed into the car.

"Okay thanks guys. What happened before I came back to my room?"

"Um, well, remember how I said their was a dorm party upstairs last night. After I saw Emily I went there to find some one to question." Olivia started.

"Yeah"

"Well your roommate was there when we busted it up."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say I caught her in a compromising position with possibly her boyfriend."

"Oh, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Kathleen said with a little chuckle.

"She looked like a deer caught in headlights when she walked in and saw Olivia."

The three of them started chuckling, it felt nice to just giggle over silly things, the seriousness of the morning just set aside for the time being.

Alex found a place to store the car while they shopped. All three of them hopped out of the car and started up the street.

/lunch time/

Alex, Olivia, and Kathleen settled down for lunch in a booth in a nice little pub. No sooner had they ordered then Kathleen's phone went off.

"Oh no, it my Dad." Kathleen said before she answered. "Hi Dad."

"Kathleen Elaine Stabler, why didn't you call me this morning like you said." Elliot yelled through the phone.

"Dad I'm sorry, I got sidetracked and forgot."

"Kat that's no excuse, do you know what I did last night?"

"Yes, you were on a case on my floor in my dorm, I know. And you are worried about me, but Dad trust me I'm fine." Kathleen could almost hear Elliot nodding his head and rubbing his chin, in frustration.

"Where are you now?"

"Out to lunch."

"With who? Are you safe?"

"Yes I'm safe."

"No Kathleen who are you with." Elliot enunciated his words overly clear.

"Why is it important?"

"Because Kat, I care, I'm worried, about you. You never talk to your Mom or I anymore. Come on help us out here."

"Fine, I'm with Olivia and Alex."

"Really? Or are you just saying that so I'll leave you alone and think your safe."

"Oh my God Dad," Kathleen exclaimed. "Here talk to him." She thrusted the phone across the table to Olivia. Olivia fumbled for a second then placed the phone at the ear.

"Hi Elliot."

"Olivia, what's going on?"

"Well Alex and I are shopping and invited Kat along with us."

"Oh. Okay I guess, just make sure she is safe."

"Elliot, what's going on with you, this case has got you all worked up."

Elliot sighed before continuing, "Liv, it could have just as easily been Kathleen that boy raped."

"I know, but it wasn't, and she's safe, if she wasn't I would have called you."

"Alright, alright go back to your lunch let me talk to Kat again real quick."

Olivia handed the phone back to Kathleen.

"Hi Dad."

"Kat, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later, if you need me call. Enjoy your day with the ladies."

"Thanks Dad."

"Bye." They said at the same time and hung up.

Lunch arrived by then and the girls made small talk over their various plates.

Once appetites were satisfied, Kat looked nervously at Olivia.

"Liv."

"Hmm?" Olivia said as she rummaged through her coat pockets looking for tip money.

"Where is Emily?"

Olivia looked up from her task.

"Well, her parents were on their way down from upstate early this morning. I think she may now be with them."

"Oh." Kathleen rested her cheek in her hands and stared off into the pub.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just worried about Emily, I haven't really known her all that long, but you know."

"I think I do."

Alex, who had gone to pay the bill at the counter, returned.

"Alright guys what's next, I think I'm shopped out."

"Let's go check on Emily, I told her I might stop by today if I got a chance. I'd like to meet her parents," Olivia said.

"Alright, lead the way." Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Kat and the two of them followed Olivia back out onto the street and into the car.

Olivia took the driver's seat this time and took off toward the hospital.

/at the hospital/

Olivia went to the window and flashed her badge and asked for information on Emily Sanders. She was still here, her parents had just gotten here, and they were hot to talk to a detective. Oh boy, Olivia thought this should be interesting.

Olivia waved the other two with her through the sliding door. Kathleen and Alex fell instep behind her. Olivia made her way through the hospital and to the room she had left about 12 hours ago. Inside the room, a man and a woman were standing on either side of Emily's bed. Emily was awake and all three were extremely quiet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders?" Olivia asked gently, going into passionate detective mode.

"Yes?" The woman answered curtly.

"I'm Detective Benson, I'm the lead detective on your daughters case."

"Oh so where have you been all day."

"Ma'am why don't we step outside for a second and let Emily rest."

Olivia and the Sanders went out into the hall and joined Alex and Kathleen.

"And who are these two?" Mrs. Sanders asked, you could hear the venom in her tone.

"This is our unit's ADA, Alexandra Cabot. And this is a mutual friend between all three of us."

"Humph."

Olivia addressed Kathleen. "Why don't you go sit with Emily while we talk."

Kathleen just nodded, trying to avoid any sort of eye contact with the upset woman.

After Kat had gone into the other room, Olivia turned to the parents.

"I have the weekend off, Ma'am and my coworkers Detective Munch and Detective Tutuola are working the scene today. There is not a whole lot we can do until the lab gets our rape kit processed and that will take at least until Monday. It being the weekend and all." Olivia was keeping her cool.

"If you have the weekend off Detective, why are you here."

"Because I told Emily last night that if I was in the area I would stop by and check on her."

Alex noticed that the husband was keeping his mouth shut, she found that somewhat odd.

"I am willing to answer any questions you might have and Alex here I'm sure will answer any questions as well."

"Well if you ask me I think she is just faking it. She probably brought this on herself."

It was then that Olivia finally lost her cool. "Ma'am, you don't bring rape on your self. There is also physical evidence of the rape." Olivia stated coldly.

Alex glanced back at the father. He was staring at his wife, wide eyed.

"What are you staring at Richard," his wife noticed. "You know what she is like. We were just waiting for something like this to happen."

"I don't believe you. How can you blame our daughter for this? She has been hurt. My God, Fran don't you have any compassion."

"You know as well as I do, that she brought this on her self." Fran screamed at Richard.

"No Fran, I don't," and with that Richard walked away.

Fran took off after him and swatted him a few times with her purse. He put his hands up in defense, but she kept going at him.

"How can you take her side on this, you know who she is." Fran growled, getting her purse strap around his head.

Olivia was already in motion after the second swing. She pulled Fran off of Richard and had Richard looked after by a nurse. He was holding his throat. She took Fran down the hall and sat her in a chair in the security office to cool down.

/Meanwhile in Emily's room/

Kathleen entered slowly and watched Emily from the door. She looked so small in the bed. She was normally the stronger one, more athletic, even though both played in high school. Emily was playing soccer at Hudson too.

"Kathleen?" Emily noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Kathleen came further into the room and pulled a chair up to the edge of Emily's bed.

"I didn't figure you'd ever talk to me again after the last time we were together." Emily looked down at her hands.

"Don't be silly, okay. I just needed some time to figure some things out."

"Have you figured them out yet."

"Well I'm getting there." Kathleen took Emily's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Enough talk about that. I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be okay I guess, I just want to have it all go away. I wish it never happened. I really don't want to go back to that room ever again. And now my parents are here and they are just making everything my fault and I just want someone to help me." Emily was crying now.

Kathleen's heart broke, "I'm here for you Em. Anything you need I'm here. I swear."

"Just, just don't hug me yet, please."

Kathleen nodded and played with Emily's fingers. "I won't do anything until you give the okay."

"Thank you." Emily said her eyes getting heavy from emotion and finally being relaxed in over 15 hours.

"Sh, you can go to sleep, I'll keep you safe."

Emily tired to smile. She let her eyes close and held on tight to Kathleen's hand. Kathleen sat there and watched her friend sleep. Her face was worried and scared even in her sleep.

/in the cafeteria/

Alex sat with Richard Sanders in the Cafeteria, each sipping a hot beverage and him eating a cookie.

"Mr. Sanders, what did you're wife mean, it was all her fault."

Mr. Sanders sighed, "Emily came out to us last summer, my wife has taken it pretty hard. Emily is our only daughter. When we got the call last night to come down to the city, our daughter had been raped. She just kind of snapped. The ride down here seemed longer than it should have."

"Hmm." Alex slipped into ADA mode.

"Will this, my wife's accusations, have any effect on the case once the detectives catch the monster who did this." Mr. Sanders sounded nervous.

"The physical evidence should hold the case together well. I don't see it as a huge problem; it could cause some bumps in the road, but it should all work out in our favor. The hardest part is Emily is going to have to face her attacker. We will, almost certainly, have to put her on the stand. I tell you what though, right now let's not worry about the trial. Let's worry about helping Emily live through this. Let's let Detective Benson worry about finding the monster."

"Alright, thank you for talking to me."

"Not a problem Mr. Sanders. Here is my card, if you have anymore questions just give me a call." Alex reached into her pocket and handed him a business card with her Office number and Cell number.

"Thank you, Ms. Cabot. I think I want to get back to Emily."

Alex and Mr. Sanders made their way back to Emily's room. They found Emily asleep with Kathleen sitting in the chair beside her, holding her hand. With the presence of two more people Emily woke up.

"Daddy?" Emily cried out.

"Yes baby," Richard Sanders took a vigil on the opposite side of the bed from Kathleen.

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart." He took his daughter's hand in his own strong one. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

Fran Sanders was standing in the doorway with Olivia. She watched the scene before her. Entering the room, her husband and daughter looked up at her.

"Mother, I'm not really in the mood for any thing right now."

"Emily, you need to grow up. This is the sort of thing that happens to people like you."

"How can you be so ignorant. Just leave please."

"I…" with that Fran marched out of the room back to the hotel where she and Richard had stored their stuff.

Everyone just stood there for a moment. Olivia finally broke the silence.

"Um, we should get going. Emily, Mr. Sanders here is my card with my cell number." She handed a card to each of them.

"Thank you Detective Benson." Emily said through tears.

"You can call me Olivia." Olivia smiled at Emily.

"Thank you Olivia." Emily tried to grin back, but wasn't able to.

Kathleen squeezed Emily's hand as she stood up and exited the room behind Olivia and Alex.

Once outside and back in the car, Alex who was driving after a suddenly sullen Olivia handed her the keys, spoke up.

"So Kathleen, where too? Anything you need?"

"No I'm all set, how about just back to Hudson, I need to talk to Jenny, our RA." Kathleen sat looking out the window as she spoke.

"Okay no problem." Alex pulled the car out into traffic and headed off in the direction of Hudson University.

Pulling up to Kat's dorm she turned around to look at Kat.

"You know that you are welcome to come to us for anything you need."

"I know, and thank you for everything, last night, today." With that Kathleen hopped out of the car with her packages and raced into her building.

Alex pointed the car in the direction of home. Olivia hadn't said anything since she told Emily to call Olivia. Parking the car in their designated spot, Olivia and Alex hopped into the elevator and rode up to their 4th floor apartment.

Olivia threw off the coat and dropped it in a chair and kicked her shoes off into the pile by the door. She proceeded around to the couch where she just flopped down. Alex watched her movements with curiosity. Alex took her shoes of and placed them in the pile and hung both her and Olivia's coats on the hooks by the door. She then went into the living room where she found Olivia sprawled on the couch.

"What's the matter Liv?" Alex sat down on the couch, careful not to crush any parts of Olivia.

Olivia didn't speak she just scooted until her head was in Alex's lap. She wrapped her hand around the blonde's knee and sighed.

"I never was able to tell her Alex," Olivia said softly.

"Never tell who what," Alex said running her hand through Olivia's hair.

"My Mom. I was never able to tell her about me."

"Hmm." Alex hummed as she continued to stroke Olivia's head.

"I guess… at some level I always knew, but I never admitted to it until you came back. I just wonder how she would have reacted. She might have behaved like Emily's mom. Or maybe she just wouldn't have cared."

"You needed to tell yourself first Liv. I wouldn't worry about your mom. You never knew maybe she did know. Mom's sometimes know these things."

"How did your Mom and Dad find out?"

"Well…"

/Meanwhile with Kathleen at the Dorm/

Kathleen made it upstairs and into her room with little trouble. She hadn't bought that much stuff. As she was pushing through the door to her room she noticed that things seemed off.

"I don't believe you are friends with her?" Julie snapped as she threw some books into a bag.

"That cop woman. She came bustin' up that party on Friday and ruined everything. Her and them cop friends of her's."

"Wait, it wasn't her fault that they had to bust up the party. Emily, from down the hall was raped while she was sleeping. That's why the party got busted up. Olivia just doesn't go around busting up parties cause it's fun." Kathleen was so mad.

"Well all of this just sucks, I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I'm moving upstairs with Katie."

"Wait what you've been meaning to do this for a while. What's up I thought we were getting along fine."

"Not really." Julie snapped. "Whatever even if we were we're not now. I'm so outta here, Katie and I wanted to live together anyway, and now that her roommate dropped out, they said I could move up."

"Fine whatever." Kathleen left the room and down the hall and started knocking on Jenny's door.

Jenny, a tall lanky brown haired girl opened the door.

"Hi Kathleen, is everything okay, do you want to come in."

"Yeah, thanks Jen." Kathleen entered the room and plopped down on the couch.

Jenny took a seat in her desk chair and swiveled around to look at Kathleen.

"Did you know about Julie leaving?"

"Yeah, she told me that she wanted to move upstairs, and since the spot is open now the director gave the okay. What's up? Are you upset she's leaving, you guys really never hung out much."

"No, I'm just upset she never came and talked to me about things I might have done to upset her or what ever. You know what I don't care. I actually wanted to talk to you anyway about something else and I might have an answer to the situation now."

"Okay."

"I went to see Emily today, my friend Detective Benson was able to get me into her."

"Oh no Emily, is she going to be alright, I wasn't around last night I was off for the night so I went home to see my brother. I just got back and heard about it from Christa, the hall director."

"Well physically she will be okay. However she told me she didn't want to live in that room anymore. I was wondering since my room is free now, maybe she could live with me." Kathleen looked at her hands the entire time she spoke.

"I see, well technically the person moving needs to initiate the move and sign off on it and all that stuff. But you know what I'll talk to Christa about it and see if we, considering the circumstances can change protocol for this."

"Thanks Jenny." Kathleen grinned.

"No problem Kat."

"I think I'm going to go help Julie move now."

Jenny laughed as she opened the door to let Kat out.

/a few hours later/

Julie was all moved up stairs to Katie's room and that left Kathleen in a half empty room.

As Kat was reading some history homework there was a knock at her door. Kathleen lifted herself off her bed and opened the door without looking who it was. Jenny and Christa stood there.

"Kat, Christa gave the okay, we can move Emily's stuff over tonight and then have the paperwork ready for when she gets back on campus."

"Really?"

Christa nodded. "And Emily's roommate completely understands and is really glad that you are letting her move in with you so they are still on the same floor. In fact she wants out of the room too but doesn't want to leave Emily on the floor without her."

"Cool." Kathleen was actually smiling for the first time that week.

Christa, Jenny, Kathleen and Steph, Emily's roommate, moved all of Emily's things over to Kathleen's room, it took then about and hour and a half to get the room in order. Not long after they finished Kathleen turned in for the night for a restless sleep.

/with Olivia and Alex/

Olivia looked up at Alex, she had finished her story about coming out to her parents about a half-hour ago. They had talked about it for a bit then fell into a nice comforting silence.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Olivia."

"Alex," Olivia lifted her head and placed her lips next to Alex's ear. "Can I kiss you again," she breathed.

Alex bit her bottom lip, grinning and nodded. Olivia gently tasted Alex's lips, drawing out a soft moan from her lover. Their kiss started to grow in intensity. Olivia adjusted so she could pull Alex into her lap, hardly breaking contact. She drew her hand behind Alex's head, threading her fingers in her hear. Her tongue sought out her partners, they gently caressed each other. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's back and drew herself even closer. They were becoming one. They finally broke for air, leaning their foreheads together, keep as much contact as they could. Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and they slowly made their way to their bedroom.

/Sunday Morning/

Alex and Olivia lay in bed still sleeping, spooned together. The shrill ring of the phone jerked them awake. Alex fumbled for the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello," she choked out, her voice not yet ready to speak.

"Oh no I woke you, I'm so sorry."

"Don?" Alex asked still half asleep.

"I'm so sorry Alex, is Olivia there." Don felt horrible for waking the women, but something had come up.

Alex handed the phone over to Olivia and rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Captain?" Olivia said trying to get her voice to work also.

"Olivia, I can't apologize enough for waking you two. We got the guy."

"What?" Olivia said highly confused.

"Emily's rapist. He was charged with attempted rape, last night at another dorm party at Hudson. When we printed him last night, just for kicks I had the prints run from Emily's case and we got a match. He's in interrogation right now I thought I would give you first dibs on him."

Olivia had sat up further during the explanation. Alex sensing that something was up by Olivia's actions pulled herself awake.

"I'll be right in." Olivia said and hung up the phone.

She turned to Alex who was looking at her with a questioning expression.

"They got him, Emily's rapist, he's in interrogation right now."

"Lets go."

Olivia nodded and they both hopped into the shower and changed in record speed and where out the door.

A/N: well I went a little over my 12-page limit on this one. Okay so coming up: The interrogation of the rapist. We see how Emily is doing. Emily returns to the dorm. The trial starts. And what about Emily's Mom? Enjoy! Lishbug


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: probably should have been in chapter 1 but hey, The characters and whatnot from L and O: SVU are not mine, I don't pretend they are, nothing. That's that on with the show…

Late Night

3

Olivia stood in the interrogation room glaring at the perp. He was medium height, had short dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. His accent was "out of the area" but not one that Olivia immediately recognized. He had been waiting for his lawyer and wasn't saying a whole lot.

Captain Cragen and Alex stood watching in the observation room as Elliot came in carrying a to go cup of coffee.

"What we waiting on?" Elliot asked as he positioned himself next to Cragen at the window.

"His lawyer." Alex stated simply.

"So what has she been doing?" Elliot took a sip of coffee.

"Pretty much this."

Olivia continued to glare at the perp. Just then a stuffy old man in a crisp green suite strolled through the door.

"Anthony, what have you gotten yourself into?" The old man asked as he sat down next to the boy.

"Ask them." Anthony said surly.

The old man looked up to Olivia and extended his hand.

"Gerald Kline, ma'am, Anthony's parents had me sent for."

"Mr. Kline." Olivia took his hand. "Your client has been charged with Attempted Rape in the second degree and Rape in the first degree."

"Ah yes I see." Mr. Kline looked over the papers that Olivia placed in front of him.

"Anthony, where were you on Friday night around 11pm?" Olivia asked looking right in the boy's eyes.

"At a dorm party at Hudson University."

"Did you know the victim Emily Sanders."

"No, but my friends did."

/Later in the day at Kathleen's dorm/

Kathleen had been up just about a half-hour when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door squinting at the light in the hall. Standing there was a man with a bag. Kathleen looked at him questioningly until she saw who was standing behind him.

"Emily, oh my God is everything okay. Here come in."

"Hi Kat." Emily wanted to smile, but she couldn't. "This is my Dad. Dad this is Kat, I guess my new roommate."

"Are you okay with that?" Kathleen asked nervously as Emily flopped herself down on her bed and her dad took a seat in the chair.

"No, absolutely no, this is perfect. I mean I'm glad I'm not in the same room and that I'm still around my friends. That still doesn't sound good. I'm sorry I'm really not that good at expressing myself right now. But yes I am okay with being your roommate."

"Okay." Kathleen was unsure of what to say, her friend had been raped, how did her Dad, Olivia and Alex do this everyday.

"Emily, your mother wants us to have dinner at the hotel tonight." Richard finally spoke. "I know how you feel about it, but maybe we can talk to her and get her to understand all of this."

Emily was silent for some time, pondering this before she gave her answer.

"Alright Dad, but I don't think I can handle a lot of her right now not after what happened at the hospital."

Richard nodded, he wished that his wife could see what all of this was doing to their daughter. He knew that Emily didn't bring this upon herself, and he would at least keep telling her that.

"Okay well why don't you get ready to go and then we'll spend the day together before going over to see your mother," Richard smiled, sending loving thoughts his daughter's way.

Emily nodded and she started getting ready.

Kathleen sat at her desk getting things ready for the next day, Monday. She could sense Richard looking her way; she turned to look at him.

"You know, Emily is a special girl." He spoke, you could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I know." Kathleen replied.

"She is lucky to have good friends like you and Steph."

"Yeah she is."

"Thank you for letting her move in here."

"Not a problem Mr. Sanders."

Mr. Sanders and Kathleen made small talk while they waited for Emily to return.

After Mr. Sanders and Emily left for their outing, Kathleen decided that she liked Emily's Dad. Her mother on the other hand was a different story. She hoped that the two of them could talk some sense into the woman. Kathleen went back to finishing up her work.

/much later at the Station/

"Alex do we have enough for a solid case." Don Cragen leaned against one of the detectives' desks.

They had finished questioning Anthony and sent him off to a cell to await a preliminary hearing the next day.

"Well once we get the DNA back from the Rape kit I think we will have an extremely solid case." Alex answered as she sat on Elliot's desk.

The detectives were gathered in a circle each leaning or sitting on various desks.

"So now how about everyone goes home and rests until tomorrow. I mean everyone."

"Does that include you Capt." Elliot grinned at him.

"Yes even me."

With that they all dispersed to various areas of the squad room. After Elliot gathered his things he wound his way to Olivia's side.

"So Kathy wanted me to ask you. Dinner tonight, well now." He said looking at his watch.

"Absolutely, what do you say Alex."

"I'm up for it."

The three of them exited the precinct together and made their way to Queens and Elliot's house in their respective cars.

/with Kathleen/

Kathleen had been working for about 4 hours on various homework when there was another knock on the door. Looking through the peephole this time she saw that it was her sister Maureen. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"Hey Kid." Maureen said as she ruffled Kathleen's hair, causing it to frizz.

"What's up Maur?" Kathleen replied as she spritzed her hair with a spray bottle to contain the frizz.

"Mom and Dad are having dinner at the house tonight, Alex and Olivia are going to be there, Mom thought it would be nice if we could come over."

"Um, sure I guess."

"Alright, cuz I got the car." Maureen jingled the keys.

Kathleen shut off her computer, grabbed her jacket and keys, then the two sisters where out of there and on their way to mom and dad's.

/That night/

Kathleen opened the door to her dorm. The evening had been really pleasant. She was actually able to relax around her family for once. Elliot was surprised that Emily was living with her now, he was also happy that the girl found a friend in Kathleen. Elliot was so proud of his daughter, he could barely contain his grins, she was growing up into a good woman.

Kathleen smiled as she closed the door and locked it behind her. The room was light up softly by the moon coming through the window. The clock read 11pm, Maureen had just dropped her off and went to her own dorm. She looked over at Emily's bed and noticed that she was back and was already in bed.

She grabbed a fresh pair of Pajama's and went to take a shower. When she got back she slid into a nice clean bed, nothing was better than clean sheets on a Sunday. She drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

About 2 hours into the night's slumber, Kathleen felt a hand on her shoulder. She started awake.

"Emily?" Kathleen squeaked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. What's the matter?" Kathleen asked soothingly.

"I can't sleep and I'm scared and I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just wondering if… if maybe… maybe you could um hold me for a little while."

Kathleen didn't say anything, her brain was catching up, she was nervous.

"I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I'll just go back to my bed." Emily started to get up and turn away.

"No," Kathleen found her voice, "No come here." She lifted the sheet and blanket and shifted back toward the wall.

Emily looked nervous, she slowly crawled into the bed. Kathleen gently laid the blankets down over Emily engulfing them in warmth.

As Emily nestled into place, Kathleen felt sparks everywhere they touched. Kat placed an arm around Emily."

"You can sleep peaceful now, I've got you." Kathleen whispered in her ear.

/the next morning/

The girls woke up slowly. There was no alarm set in their room. Kathleen finally woke up enough to get a look at the clock. 8:30, she started to go back to sleep. 8:30! She had class at 9. Kathleen wiggled out of bed.

"What time is it?" Emily yawned

"8:30, I've got class I've got to run." Kathleen threw some shoes and a bra on.

"Okay, do you mind if I stay in your bed. I've got to do a line up today."

"Absolutely good look, with that." She grabbed her books and rushed out the door.

Emily cuddled further into Kathleen's bed, it smelled like her. She drifted back into a light sleep. She woke up heart pounding a few minutes later; she was having a nightmare. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emily draped the blanket from Kathleen's bed around her and shuffled to the door. She looked through the peephole. It was Detectives Stabler and Benson. She looked at her bed and Kathleen's and gulped and let the detectives in.

"Hi Emily." Olivia smiled as she entered the room.

"H…hi Olivia, Detective Stabler." She choked out.

"Did we wake you?" Elliot asked as he entered the room.

"Um sorta but I wasn't sleeping well." She went to her bed and sat cross-legged.

"Well where here to pick you up for the line up." Olivia asked as she looked at Kathleen's bed then Emily.

"Oh okay, I'll be just a minute." She folded the blanket and ran out of the room to get ready in the bathroom.

"I can't believe what a mess this room is." Elliot said looking at the disheveled things of Kathleen. She had left in such a hurry that it was a little crazy. He couldn't stand it and made her bed, straightening the sheets and fluffing the pillows, placing the old tattered bear in the special spot on top of the pillows, just like when Kat was a little girl.

Emily came back a few minutes later ready to go.

The three of them headed toward the precinct. Upon arrival they found Mr. and Mrs. Sanders waiting for them. Detective Stabler stayed out to talk to the Sanders while Olivia took Emily into the observation room with Alex, Cragen and Mr. Kline.

"Are you ready Emily? Alex asked as the girl.

Emily nodded. She was as ready as she could be.

Cragen hit a button on the little box next to the window. "Alright we're ready"

A line of young men came into view each holding a number, each approximately the same height.

"Alright Emily, take your time." Alex said as she stepped back from the window.

Emily looked at each boy. Trying so hard to recall a feature from the young man who raped her. Nothing.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I was asleep, and hardly woke up for it. I can't tell you who did it, I'm so sorry." Emily started crying.

"Alright that's all." Cragen said into the box again.

Mr. Kline went to his client, while Alex and Cragen went into the other room leaving Olivia with Emily.

"I'm so sorry." Emily cried.

"Its okay sweetheart. You were asleep, its okay." Olivia wrapped Emily into a hug. "It's okay."

Alex, Cragen and Elliot were discussing the case. Melinda Warner the medical examiner came into the precinct just then. "We got your rape kit done. There is a match to your perp. You got the right guy." Melinda slapped the folder down in front of Alex.

"So Alex?" Elliot looked over at the ADA.

"We got him, this is a slam dunk." Alex shut the folder and slid it into her briefcase.

Cragen went to talk to the family while Alex went in search of Olivia.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sanders, we have your daughter's rapist and our ADA will be taking him to trial as soon as possible."

"Thank you Sir." Mr. Sanders shook hands with Cragen.

Alex brought Olivia and Emily up to date on everything. Emily heaved a sigh of relief. They proceeded to join everyone else.

"Baby, your mom and I have to go back upstate tomorrow."

"Okay Dad."

"Emily, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Mom… I know." Emily just let it go at that.

The Sanders went off to enjoy as much as they could one last day together.

Alex went off to get the ball rolling on the paperwork and trial.

Olivia and Elliot went off to do their own paperwork.

Cragen went off to check on a case that Munch and Fin had picked up today.

/Later in the day, Olivia/

Olivia sank into the black leather chair. Dr. Mays, her psychiatrist looked expectantly over her glasses. Taking her glasses of Dr. Mays circled her desk and perched in the matching leather chair.

"Olivia, you haven't been here in a while."

"No. No things have been going good, we set up this appointment a long time ago."

"Ah yes. Is there anything you would like to talk about today."

"Um I don't know. We've just finished a case with a young girl who was raped. Her mother was blaming her for the act that was done to her."

"Her mother blamed her?"

"Yes, her mother blamed her because the girl is a lesbian. She is upset with her daughter for coming out. And it makes me wonder how my mother would have reacted."

"You're worried that your mother would have reacted?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm not even sure. It just really upset me."

"Perhaps it upsets you because this mother was degrading who you are also."

"Maybe."

"Olivia, you have come a long way since I first say you here, that was over a year ago."

"I can't believe it has been that long."

"You should be proud of yourself too."

"I am. I'm happy for the fist time I think ever."

"Good."

/Kathleen's room/

Kathleen sat at her desk chair. She looked over at her bed, which was the first thing she noticed when she got in. Her bed was made like it was when she was little and her dad would help her.

Emily came in the room just then.

"Hi," Kathleen smiled.

"Hi," Emily really wanted to smile back.

"Who picked you up today for everything?" Kat asked eyeing her bed.

"Oh um your Dad and Olivia. He kinda made your bed." Emily again tried to smile. She wanted to so bad, but she just couldn't.

"I thought so." Kathleen smiled. "See how the teddy bear is placed, that is how he would place Bear when I was little, so he could watch over the room while I was gone."

"Your dad is a great man Kat."

"I know, maybe someday I'll take you to meet my Mom, she is great too."

"That would be cool."

"I think I'm going to turn in now, I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for last night."

"No problem," Kathleen smiled one last time before crawling into bed.

/Three months later, a Friday evening/

"Madame foreperson how do you find the defendant." Judge Peters asked.

"We find the defendant guilty on both accounts, Attempted Rape in the second degree and Rape in the first degree."

"Thank you for your time. Jury is dismissed. Anthony Masters you are here by sentenced to a sentence of 30 years in a medium security prison. The case is adjourned." Peters slammed the gavel down and floated out of the courtroom.

Alex packed up her things and started out of the back doors of the courtroom. Elliot, Olivia and Emily caught up with her just out in the hall.

"Good job counselor." Elliot beamed.

"Thank you Elliot. Olivia how about lunch?"

"Um sure, Elliot, can you take Emily back to the dorms."

"Sure thing partner. Are you ready to go Emily?"

"Yeah thanks."

Elliot parked the car and walked Emily up to her dorm room. She thanked him and entered. There was a note from Kathleen saying she was having dinner with Maureen.

Elliot went back to the car and headed back toward Queens to spend a quiet night with the twins and Kathy.

/Kathleen and Maureen/

Kathleen was sporting a new haircut that she got over winter break. It was a little shorter than shoulder length, layered up front. Kathleen lay on Maureen's bed as they ate pizza and watched a movie.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay? You seemed like you really needed to talk when you asked about dinner."

"I… I have something I need to tell you. I haven't even told Mom and Dad yet."

"Oh God you aren't pregnant are you?"

"What God no!"

"Okay than what is it."

"I'm oh boy this is hard Maur, I'm seeing a girl." She said fast.

"What your seeing a girl?… oh." Maureen let it sink in for a minute.

"Now are you okay?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Who can I ask?"

"Well it's not officially yet, but Emily. We well she kissed me a few months back and the last few weeks with the trial wrapping up we have been talking and well I think I love her Maur."

"I'm happy for you Kat." Maureen said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah Kat I am."

"Thanks Maur."

The credits rolled on the movie and Kathleen sat up.

"Come on kid I'll drive you back to your building. Dad will kill me if he ever finds out if I let you walk."

"Alright."

The two sisters played around on their way to the car and goofed on each other the whole way to Kat's dorm. Kat took the elevator up to her floor and pressed fiddled with the key to her room. Just as she was about to unlock the door it opened. Emily was there smiling.

"We won, he's gone." Emily grinned even bigger, the first grins she has since she was rapped.

Kathleen barely heard her; she was just captivated by the smiles that she was seeing for the first time in a long time.

"That's great." Kathleen moved into the room, locking the door behind her, she sat her things on her desk.

"Kat."

"Hmm."

"Are you okay? You look a little distant."

"I'm great Em." Kathleen grinned at her.

"That's good because I have something for you." Emily moved closer. Wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist.

"Really." Kathleen felt warm where Emily's hands were.

"Yeah, can I show you." Emily whispered softly, Kathleen could feel her breath on her lips.

"Yes." Kat whispered back.

Emily closed the distance between their lips. The feeling sent knots in Kathleen's stomach. This was so much different from their first kiss, which was rushed and experimental. This was, better, planned, filled with promises. Kat let Emily take the lead, not wanting to go anywhere Emily wasn't ready to.

Emily deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance. Kat opened her mouth, drawing Emily closer with her hands. Emily moaned softly into Kat's mouth. They slowly broke apart.

"Oh God Kat I think I love you." Emily spoke softly into Kat's ear as their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"I think I know the feeling." Kat smiled.

The two of them broke apart long enough to get in pajama's and then curled into Kathleen's bed holding each other close. Each falling asleep listening to the other breath. It was the best night sleep either of them have had in a long time.

A/N: well there is chapter three. I think if I do decide to do a series I'll work it so it is all under one chapter this time, at least the rest of the series. We'll have to see where the muse takes me. Peace, Lishbug


End file.
